The present invention relates to a method for producing an organic electroluminescent device, the organic electroluminescent device, and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, demands for electro-optical devices having lower power consumption than that of general cathode-ray tubes (CRTs) and having lower profile than liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been increasing with diversification of information equipment. An organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL device”), which is one of such electro-optical devices, has been receiving attention. The organic EL device includes a functioning layer, such as a hole injection layer or a luminescent layer, between counter electrodes. With respect to a process for forming such a functional layer, a wet process for forming a film with a functional polymeric material is known. The wet process for forming a film has a cost advantage over a vapor deposition process in producing an organic EL device.
An atmosphere excluding oxygen and moisture is required for such a wet process for forming a functional layer. Use of the functional polymeric material constituting the functional layer easily forms dark spot defects due to oxygen and moisture, thus leading to the deterioration of luminescent characteristics and the reduction in luminescent lifetime. Therefore, the formation of the functional layer requires an atmosphere excluding oxygen and moisture.
A wet process for forming a film in a nitrogen atmosphere or an inert atmosphere has recently been disclosed, each atmosphere having a moisture content of 1,000 ppm or less (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-352954.